Novo Fator
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Na continuação de Because You... Eles estão separados... Porém unidos... Por uma causa... Uma pessoa... Um fruto... O que eles seriam capazes de suportar por ela... por esse fruto?


**Autora:** Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

**E-mail:** 04/03/2001

**Disclamer:** Os personagens dessa estória não pertencem a mim, mas a 20th Century Fox, a 1013 Production, a seu criador Chris Carter e aos atores que dão vida aos seus personagens. Pois essa estória só tem o objetivo de promover a diversão dos eXcers como eu.

**Classificação:** Mitológica, Fortemente Shipper e fortemente aconselhável para todas as idades.

**Spoilers:** Sem Spoilers, pode haver algumas rápidas citações de alguns.

**Sinopse:** Na continuação de Because You...Eles estão separados...Porém unidos...Por uma causa...Uma pessoa...Um fruto...O que eles seriam capazes de suportar por ela...por esse fruto?

**Notes: Por mais que alguns tenham dito que não, mas eu insisto, essa fic é meio xarope, uma adocicada, muito melada, muito romântica, foi a Segunda que escrevo assim e ficou meio assim, mas ficou legal. Adorei escreve-la. Uma das cenas e a mola mestra dessa fic é a musica _Vento no Litoral _do _Renato Russo_, pois ela tem tudo haver com a fic e com a situação de Scully no momento na série. Opinião essa que tenho desde quando ouvi ela pela primeira vez.** **N  
ovo Fator** Residência dos Scully 

**Georgetown, Maryland**

**1 ano depois.**

Scully desligava o computador, olhando para sua mãe que a olha inquisidoramente do sofá, ela suspira e responde:

Mais um ano ele não pode vir. Mais um ano ele vai enviar o presente pelo Frohike, mas não sei por que algo me diz que há algo errado. A única oportunidade que ele tem de vê-la durante o ano e ele não vem. – Fala triste.

Calma, filha, vai ver é o serviço. – Fala acalmando-a.

Mas isso não é normal, ano passado ele não veio, esse ano não virá novamente, acho que ele não gosta dela como gostava antes. – Fala ela de cabeça baixa.

Já tentou avaliar se a pergunta que você quer fazer não é: "Será que ele não gosta mais de mim como antes?" – Fala a mãe.

Mamãe, por favor. Desde quando a Emily nasceu, eu apenas me importo com ela, com ela. Veremos ano que vem, se ele fizer isso novamente eu conversarei com ele, assim paro de alimentar a minha filha com falsas esperanças de um pai onipresente. – Fala ela levantando-se e indo para o quarto.

Residência dos Scully 

**Georgetown, Maryland**

**3 dias depois**

**Véspera de Natal**

**9:00 AM**

A festa estava simples, porém bonita, estava ali apenas a família, Bill, Tara, Mathew, Charles e sua esposa Mônica, os Pistoleiros que eram padrinhos de Emily, dois no civil e um no católico juntamente com Margareth, estava ali Skinner que quando tinha tempo visitava a garotinha, Doggett que também como foi muito amigo de Scully durante a gravidez, foi um dos primeiros a se apaixonar pela garotinha antes mesmo de nascer, mas ele nunca deixava isso transparecer, pois seu jeito sério o impedia.

Margareth não parava de ficar cuidando dos netos, enquanto Dana conversava reservadamente com Doggett em um canto:

Como vão vocês duas? – Pergunta John.

Estamos bem, a vida está boa. – Fala ela dando um leve sorriso.

Mas você não está bem. – Fala ele.

É, eu estou preocupada com uma paciente minha de câncer, ela está muito mal, não está reagindo ao tratamento. – Fala ela triste.

Não é isso. È outra coisa. – Fala ele de forma séria.

Por que acha isso John? Por que fala isso? – Fala ela o olhando.

Não se esqueça que eu te conheço, tive que praticamente entrar na sua mente, para descobrir se mentia para mim em relação a Mulder. - Fala ele sério.

Você acertou, não é apenas a garota. – Fala ela olhando para a paisagem natalina lá fora.

Entendo, ele não vem, isso afeta você. – Fala ele.

É. – Ela apenas responde.

Skinner aproxima-se e pergunta:

Licença. Desculpa intrometer-me na conversa. – Fala ele cerimoniosamente.

Não me importo. – Fala Doggett.

Eu também não. – Fala Dana.

Scully, posso dizer que você é uma mulher de uma história um tanto quanto estranha. Pois eu estava analisando ontem em meu escritório após receber o convite, digamos que a mais estranha que já vi. – Fala ele.

Devo concordar com o senhor. – Diz John de forma lacônica.

Pois uma mulher que teve um câncer e curou-se por causa de um chip, transitou varias vezes no mundo da morte e não morreu como se algo a prendesse aqui, algo que não consigo explicar o que é. Era estéril e concebeu essa bela criança de um relacionamento que ninguém tomou conhecimento, nem mesmo a família, Mulder com poucas pistas de forma magica a encontra, trás você a tempo de conceber essa criança, que ainda na nasce no dia de Natal. Isso é uma coisa estranha mesmo. – Fala ele.

O que sempre a prendeu nessa luta? – Pergunta John.

A verdade. – Responde Scully sorrindo.

Que verdade? – Pergunta John.

Uma verdade que ao mesmo tempo que está lá fora, está parte aqui perto de mim, parte aqui dentro de mim. – Fala ela se afastando e indo em direção a filha que se abraça a mãe.

Mãe, aonde está o papai? Ele vem? – Pergunta ela.

Desculpa querida, mas ele não pode vir, tanto que seu presente veio com o tio Melvin. – Fala ela e depois beija o rosto dela.

Que droga, como sempre. – Ela desce do colo da mãe e vai brincar com Mathew.

Margareth se aproxima e ela fala triste para a mãe:

Acho que Mulder vai acabar distanciando a sua filha.

Por que diz isso, filha? – Pergunta ela preocupada.

Ela está muito triste por que ele não veio, muito desapontada e isso pode ser crucial. – Fala ela cruzando os braços e indo para a cozinha.

Enquanto isso, na porta da casa de Scully estava um carro parado, um sedam azul escuro, nele uma musica natalina enchia o local, um homem sentado fitava a casa, ficava observando. O rosto triste. Era Mulder, sentado observando a casa e a alegria que pairava nela, ela liga o carro e parte no mesmo.

Hospital Samaritano

**Washington, D.C.**

**5:00 PM**

Scully entra no hospital a passos rápidos. Uma enfermeira vem ao encontro dela:

Desculpe-me, doutora por lhe tirar de seu descanso na véspera de natal, tendo que fazer os preparativos para a ceia. – Fala a enfermeira.

Como está a Carrie? – Pergunta ela preocupada.

Não adianta mais, infelizmente ela faleceu a poucos minutos, o Doutor Ethan está fazendo o atestado de óbito. – Fala a enfermeira.

Como? – Scully para.

Ela não agüentou, teve uma asfixia. – Fala ela triste.

Oh Deus! – Fala ela triste baixando a cabeça.

Já avisaram o Paul? – Pergunta a enfermeira.

Não. – Fala a enfermeira apontando para o rapaz de aparência jovial que ainda a esperava, Scully suspirou ao vê-lo.

Mas como ela teve um asfixia? – Pergunta Scully.

Doutora, achamos que o câncer tinha entrado em metastase e que este chegou ao pulmão, como ela estava com baixa resistência no resistiu. – A enfermeira olha triste e continua – O médico mandou explicar isso para a senhora, já sabendo que a senhora chegaria.

Está bem, você leva o Paul a minha sala que eu conversarei com calma com ele. – Fala Scully para enfermeira e depois ela caminha para a sala.

Ela entra na sala, já preparando-se para ver como daria a noticia, ela sentou-se e ficou procurando as palavras, até que o rapaz entra nervoso na sala, e fala:

Doutora, mandaram-me vir aqui, algum problema? – Pergunta ele preocupada.

Sim Paul. A Carrie teve complicações graves. Ela teve uma asfixia, pois seu câncer entrou em metastase, o que quer dizer, que ele espalhou-se pelo corpo. Este chegou ao pulmão dela, então como ela estava com uma baixa imunidade, ela teve uma asfixia. Como deve saber eu não estava aqui no momento e o Doutor... – Ela consulta o papel e continua - ...Ethan a atendeu, mas foi complicado encontra-lo no hospital, assim reduzindo as chances dela ter uma melhora. – Fala Scully criando coragem.

A Senhora quer dizer o que com tudo isso? – Pergunta Paul apreensivo.

Paul, eu quero dizer que o Doutor Ethan que tentou reanima-la com todos os esforços, mas ela não resistiu a tentativa, pois estava muito fraca. Sinto muito, eu não queria dar está noticia, em um dia como hoje, mas a Carrie faleceu. – Fala ela com a voz emocionada e um pouco embargada.

Deus, o Doutora não me diga isso. O que será de mim agora sem ela? – Fala ele em meio as lagrimas e continua. – Ela era tudo para mim, eu só tinha ela neste mundo, ela foi o que restou de família para mim.

Sinto muito Paul. Agora vou deixa-lo só, para tentar se recompor, pois tem uma longa jornada pela frente. – Fala ela levantando-se.

Scully caminha até a porta, ao passar pela rapaz ela toca levemente o ombro dele, tentando passar confiança a ele e ela sai da sala, do lado de fora ela senta pesadamente em uma cadeira, sentindo as lagrimas tristes correrem pelo seu rosto, perder um paciente era uma sensação triste, ainda mais quando se tinha um laço de amizade com ele, de identidade, pois ela já havia passado por aquela situação, mas o final não foi triste como tinha sido o de Carrie.

O experiente Doutor Ethan caminha até ela, senta-se ao seu lado e fala em tom triste:

Desculpe-me, mas eu tentei tudo.

Não precisa desculpar-se, eu entendo, sei que as chances dela eram poucas, mas eu aprendi a nunca desistir de um milagre, mas aprendi também que não é sempre que eles acontecem. – Fala secando as lagrimas.

Mas saiba que tentei de tudo. Fiz isso por você. Não podia deixa-la em uma situação difícil e eu sei que gostava dela. – Fala ela de forma aberta.

Agora tenho que ir para casa, ainda tenho uma ceia para fazer. – Fala levando-se.

Cuide-se, descanse, tente ficar bem. – Fala ele preocupado.

Eu tentarei. – Ela responde já andando em direção a saída.

Acostamento da US-312

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**6:06 AM**

Scully para o carro a beira da estrada, onde era uma escarpa, cuja as ondas do mar batiam fortemente contra o grande paredão de pedras que faziam parte do acostamento, ela senta-se em meio grama que tinha crescido ali. Ficou observando o mar, ouvindo o barulho das ondas vorazes e impiedosas, a canção do vento que passava com uma velocidade forte fazendo seus cabelos ruivos dançarem afoitos, como a grama que estava maior.

O por do sol que a vista proporcionava era um convite a reflexão, a deixar o corpo descansar assim trazendo as reflexões da vida, a primeira imagem que lhe veio cabeça era de Carrie quando lhe dizia chorando triste: "_Eu não posso morrer, se eu morrer como Paul ficará? Ele só tem a mim. Eu sou o que restou de sua família, de referencia."_

A imagem que se formou agora era do desespero de Paul dizendo: "_Ela era tudo para mim, eu só tinha ela neste mundo, ela foi o que restou de família para mim."_

Scully lembrou-se de vários fatos que vinham como um filme. Ela via Mulder chorando pela perda de sua mãe, sentindo-se chocado com a morte da irmã, eles dois beijando-se no Ano Novo, a noite em que todo aquele amor deixava de ser platônico, dizendo para ela largar tudo, recebendo a noticia de Skinner que ele se foi, Krycek fazendo a proposta, ela através de uma vidraça vendo ele na cama do hospital depois que retornou, ela falando a Skinner que ele não poderia saber dela, Krycek ameaçando a vida dele e de sua filha, ele parado em meio a sala depois de retornar por anos, o sorriso quando Emily nasceu, a proposta de ficarem separados e a ultima vez que o virá. Esta imagem era a mais nítida. Dele beijando Emily com um ano de idade na testa e entrando no carro e partindo.

Aquela imagem lhe trouxe lagrimas, ela ficou olhando o grande horizonte, distraída. Ela lembra de quando se conheceram, de quando ela pensou que tudo estava perdido depois que a sala deles pegou fogo. Ela abraçada a ele sentindo-se perdida como ele, sentiu saudades de tudo que ela viveu ao lado dele, sentiu o coração apertado de saudade dele.

Tentou imaginar onde ele estava, mas não conseguia, a única marca que encontrava dele era a insistente imagem dele que vinha em seu pensamento, ele não lhe abandonava. Ficou pensando no que eles viveram, não se arrependendo de nada que haviam feito ou sentido, mas pensava na possibilidade que podia ter uma oportunidade melhor se tudo que ocorreu no passado viesse a ser o presente deles.

Ela lembra-se de Emily, que era a lembrança viva dele que tinha ao seu lado, que ela fazia com que Dana tivesse força para não se entregar e continuar ao lado dela, que ela trazia a vida, os estímulos. Um sorriso singelo veio em seu rosto, juntamente com o desejo de felicidade, lembrou da promessa que fez a Mulder, que tentaria ficar bem, para poder cuidar bem de Emily. O Sol já tinha sumido na linha do horizonte, só restava agora o céu laranja, ela entra no carro e pega seu celular fazendo uma ligação.

Memorial Washington

**Washington, Capital**

**6:50 PM**

Scully veio caminhando pela pista de cooper, até que viu o rosto familiar que ia correndo mais a frente, ela cortou a praça em frente ao memorial esperando este fazer o contorno, para quando chegasse do outro lado ela já o esperava, esse ato lhe trouxe lembranças do passado, de que algumas vezes ela tinha que fazer isso para encontrar essa pessoa.

Ao chegar do outro lado ele já vinha correndo ao longe, quando ele se aproximou ela se pôs diante dele, ele parou olhando-a assustado, ela fala de forma severa:

Por que mentiu para mim?

Acho que devemos conversar. – Fala ele de forma ofegante tentando remediar.

Tenho certeza disso. – Fala séria, mas com um pouco de raiva na voz.

Vamos. – Ele mostrou o banco, sentaram-se.

Por que mentiu dizendo que viajou? – Pergunta séria enquanto a respiração dele se estabiliza.

Desculpa. Mas como soube que eu não viajei? – Pergunta.

Achei estranho, fiquei preocupada, queria pelo menos ligar para você. Então liguei para Skinner e ele disse que você estava de férias por 1 mês, que só voltaria 16 de Janeiro. – Fala triste.

È que... – Ele tenta falar mas ela o interrompe.

Quem fala sou eu, Mulder. – Fala séria e depois continua. – Se você mentisse para mim até que eu não ficaria furiosa com você, mas mentiu para Emily, para a minha filha... –Ela é interrompida.

...Nossa filha, Scully. Nossa filha. – Ele fala.

Minha filha. Pois eu a considero, jamais menti para ela, jamais a enganei, a quanto tempo faz isso? Por que faz isso? Por que evita ela? – Ela pergunta.

Eu amo ela tanto quanto você Scully, eu a amo desde quando soube dela. Está bem, eu minto desde o primeiro natal que não apareci. Mas é que eu não agüento, é meio paradoxal, eu saio da sua casa, aquela alegria, toda a família reunida, todos ali. Eu só não sinto-me mais estranho por causa de Emily, mas até para você pareço um estranho. Ainda mais, depois de sair do seio de uma filha, como acha que é para mim entrar em um apartamento vazio? Como acha que é saber que tem uma filha mas só pode vê-la uma vez ao ano? Saber que possui família mas vive em completa solidão? – Ele fala triste. – Mas a respostas de todas essas perguntas é só uma, isso é uma situação difícil.

Mulder, mas quem escolheu ficar alheio foi você. – Fala ela triste.

Para defender as únicas coisas que me restaram, a família que ficou, pois a Emily é a ultima que carrega esse sobrenome, um sobre nome que carrega como uma chaga a infelicidade, não quero isso para ela. – Ele fala triste.

Mas ela está infeliz, pois ela sente a sua falta. Sente muito. – Scully fala séria.

Mas ela tem você. – Fala ele triste.

Mas como acha que ela se sente nos dias dos Pais, no Natal, nas festas do colégio, nas peças da turma dela, nas reuniões? – Ela fala triste com os olhos cheios d'água. – Ela sempre sente a sua falta. Lembro-me que uma vez ela perguntou por que o pai dela não ficava com a mãe? Dia dos pais, como você não estava lá para receber a gravata que ela pintou, ela deu essa para o Skinner. Nas primeira peça ela perguntou se você ia, ela ficou esperando você até a hora dela, pois eu tentei encontra-lo, deixei recado na secretaria e tudo. Mas você não foi e ela ficou desapontada.

Eu ouvi o recado, mas fiquei com receio de ir. – Fala ele com os olhos cheio d'água também.

Como acha que é para mim vê esse sofrimento da minha filha. Sofrimento este que se agravou desde quando você não foi mais nem nos aniversários dela. – Fala ela triste.

Eu entendo, sei como é, mas não sei se é certo. – Ele fala triste.

Não é só ela que sente sua falta. – Ela fala com receio.

Eu sei. – Ele fala baixinho.

Eu preciso de você, claro que não tanto quanto ela, mas eu preciso. – Ela fala triste. – A pouco eu perdi uma paciente de câncer, só que temia ir para casa pois não gosto de passar essas tristezas para Emily, mas eu senti falta do seu abraço de apoio. – Ela fala entre lagrimas.

Eu também preciso de você. – Ele a abraça, estava triste, pois nunca virá Scully tão frágil e sentia-se culpado, pois sabia que grande parte disso era por causa da tristeza da Emily.

Fica conosco Mulder. Esqueça o pacto, vamos tentar ser e fazer a Emily e a nós mesmos felizes, tentar ter uma família. – Ela fala com a voz como um sussurro.

Está bem. Vamos buscar a felicidade. – Fala ele de forma carinhosa enquanto a abraça.

Residência dos Scully 

**Georgetown, Maryland**

**22:00 PM**

Vovó, você sabe qual é o meu presente? A mamãe lhe contou? – Fala Emily sentada no colo de Margareth.

Não sei querida. – Fala ela olhando para a menina.

Pois é. Ela falou que eu tinha mais um além do presente do Papai Noel. Falou que esse eu ia ganhar antes da ceia. E ela chegou cheia de segredos hoje, com umas sacolas de loja e caixa, levou tudo para o quarto dela e ficou até agora lá. – Fala ela sem parar.

Eu não sei querida, pois eu vi que sua mãe está misteriosa, não só eu como seu tio, todo mundo. – Fala Margareth.

Ela está estranha e diferente, chegou brincando comigo, não deixou eu ver as caixas, me fez cócegas na hora de me colocar para fora do quarto. Nunca vi ela assim. – Fala a menina.

É. – Fala Margareth, já com um ar desconfiado, já fazendo suposições.

A campainha toca e Emily desce correndo do colo da avó e abre a porta, quando ela abre, ela dá um fala alegremente, jogando-se no colo do visitante:

Pai! Você veio!

Isso lindinha, vim. Pensou que ia ficar longe de mim este ano? – Fala ele brincando, ele estava vestindo apenas um camisa branca e uma calça social preta, e o sobretudo, para protege-lo do frio.

_Bingo!_ – Pensa Margareth ao ver Mulder.

Vou chamar a mamãe. – Ela fala descendo do colo dele e corre para a cozinha.

Ele fecha a porta, tira o sobretudo e pendura, enquanto Margareth se aproxima falando alegremente:

Feliz Natal, meu filho!

Feliz Natal, Senhora Scully. – Fala ele um pouco sem graça.

Como vai? – Pergunta ela.

Bem e a senhora? – Pergunta ele.

Bem, meu filho, estou bem. – Fala ela sentando-se e Mulder também.

Aonde está a arvore? – Pergunta ele sentindo falta dela.

Bill e Charles foram buscá-la, já devem estar chegando. Pois Dana demorou com o carro para o centro e eles tiveram que esperar ela retornar. – Fala ela.

E os outros? – Pergunta ele, tentando ter assunto.

A Tara e Mônica, estão na cozinha terminando a ceia e Mathew foi ajudar os rapazes e eu cuidando da Emily. – Fala com um sorriso.

Emily e Scully entram na sala e Scully fala para Mulder:

Mulder. – Ela fala ao entrar.

Olá! – Ele fala levantando-se e beijando os lábios dela rapidamente, enquanto Emily olha sem entender, que ao olhar para a avó a vê sorrindo.

Como vai? – Pergunta Scully ainda assustada com a atitude dele.

Bem e você? – Fala ele sorrindo divertido com a reação.

Bem. – Ela responde sem entender.

Já deu o presente da Emily? – Perguntou ele.

Não. Esperava você. – Fala ela.

Então vem aqui Emily e você. – Ele pega Emily no colo e puxa Scully pela mão e sentam-se no sofá.

Licença, eu vou me retirar. – Fala Margareth levantado-se.

Pode ficar, mãe. – Fala Scully.

È, fique Senhora Scully, por que eu quero que participe da conversa. – Fala Mulder olhando para ela como um filho olha para a mãe.

Está bem, filho. – Ela senta-se novamente.

Bem, qual é a surpresa? – Pergunta Emily agoniada que completa. – Vi que meu presente é algo que vão me falar.

Isso, querida. – Fala Scully.

É Emily. Fique feliz, pois eu e sua mãe decidimos que está na hora de ficarmos juntos, todos nós, eu venho agora morar com vocês duas, vamos ser uma família. Fala ele para a menina com um sorriso.

Legal! – Fala a menina se jogando nos braços de Mulder com vontade.

Parabéns meus queridos! – Fala Margareth Feliz.

Assim ficou a família todo unida finalmente.

**FIM**

**Vento no Litoral**

De tarde quero descansar, chegar até a praia

Ver se o vento ainda está forte,

E vai ser bom subir nas pedras.

Sei que faço isso para esquecer

Eu deixo a onde me acertar

E o vento vai levando tudo embora.

Agora está tão longe

Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:

Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,

Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção.

Aonde está você agora,

Além de aqui dentro de mim?

Agimos certo sem querer

Foi só o tempo que errou

Vai ser difícil sem você

Por que você está comigo o tempo todo.

Quando vejo o mar

Existe algo que diz:

- A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem.

Já que você não está aqui,

O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim.

Quero ser feliz ao menos.

Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?

Ei, olha só o que achei: cavalos-marinhos.

Sei que faço isso para esquecer

Eu deixo a onde me acertar

E o vento vai levando tudo embora.

**_Renato Russo_**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Gostaria de agradecer primeiramente a todos você que me mandaram Feedback das fics anteriores a essa, das ficas que formaram essa pequena trilogia, feedbacks com carinho, com opiniões que me deixaram feliz, pois assim me fizeram crescer como pessoal, essas pessoas que foram a inspiração, a alegria e fizeram com que sentisse um carinho especial por cada uma delas é a **Adriana**, a **Dana Scully**, a **Seth** (Ei adorei suas fics, como não tenho tempo de dar Feedback, eu faço por aqui, elas tem estado de mais, eu adorei!), a **Mica**, a **Juliana**, a **Nadili**._

_Mas devo agradecer ao pessoal que mandou opinião de outras fics, mas não deixaram de ser escutados, e servirem de inspiração, agradeço a **Camila Santos**, a **Déia Mulder**, a **Janette Tamburro**, a **Lourdes Araujo**, **a Patricia Emy**. Gente apesar de tentar responder seus e-mails e de já ter citado alguns, eu achei agora o momento oportuno de dar os merecidos agradecimentos a cada um de vocês, saibam que eu tenho carinho, pois eu li as opiniões e sugestões com um enorme carinho._

_Gostaria de agradecer ao **Marcio Coelho**, a **Kessia Nina**, ao pessoal da **"Pagina que o governo nega ter conhecimento"**, ao pessoal do **"Indefinido e Indeterminado"** que sempre publicam minhas fics quando mando elas, gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo da sala da UOL que sempre agradeço, a **Jujuba Scully**, a **Jedi Scully** (Marilia, eu não me esqueci de você!), a **Agente Scully** e ao **Duchovny**._

_Queria agradecer ao **Fox Mulder (Matheus)** da sala de RPG da UOL, eu sei que ele não vai ler isso aqui, mas devo agradecer por que grande parte das idéias foi ele quem me deu sem saber. Queria agradecer ao pessoal do Active Worlds a **Vida**, o **Mago**, o **Mulder** que não sai daquela plantação de milho do Mundo X Files, a **Melissa Scully** e especialmente o **Leon** que me ajudou a fazer o Museu X. Eu sei que só algum deles lerá mas aqui fica registrado o agradecimento. Queria agradecer como sempre a **Camilla** minha mana do coração, a **Celuzia** que me dá algumas idéias para minhas fics quando ela fica me contando seus devaneios via telefone, ao pessoa da **Estação Gênesis**, eles não podem faltar, a **Carol** que é fã da Diana Fowley assumida, a minha **Mãe** que viajou e me deu férias, ao meu **Pai** que ficou mais me deu férias por que não para em casa._

_E por ultimo, de forma especial, a você **Alfredo**, que te amo muito, que te adoro de mais, que você é e sempre será minha inspiração e lembre-se: "Por mais que a estrada seja longa, por mais que o vento seja forte, por mais que essa jornada me conduza para eu estar lá por você, eu estarei lá."_

_Beijos,_

_Julia._

_P.S.: Gente desculpa pelo agradecimento grande, mas é que tinha tanta gente para agradecer, que o resultado acabou sendo esse._


End file.
